Version History
A place to document version history. (The Release Date) Spooky's House of Jump Scares Released Today! - Uploaded on Oct 24th, 2014 On October 24th, 2014, the game was released. Updates, and Polish - Uploaded on Nov 1st, 2014 *Stopped notes from spawning while monsters are active *Added subtitles to Spooky *Made Specimen 2 slower *Fixed some grammar issues *Added a spooky information station *Changed Monster collisions *Remapped some controls *Added more notes *Adjusted texture brightness for better composition *Added a new texture set *Added a story scene Spooky December Update (2.3) - Uploaded on Dec 8th, 2014 *Made textures more customizable *Fixed some texture reloading issues *Added a trigger to tell you if the game is going to run slow *Adjusted the FOV *Fixed render distance calculation *Added a new special NPC *Added some helpful text *Fixed collisions to be more fluid *Made the music sound better *Added new menu sounds *Added more effects *Adjusted some sound volume *Added more rooms *Fixed some drawing slowdowns *Added more scenery *Added some weird surface drawing systems Spooky January Update (2.5) - Uploaded on Jan 17th, 2015 *Added new rooms *Added mini games *Fixed Specimen 5's fog to make the specimen scarier and less frustrating. *Added a mobile texture system to improve performance *Fixed surfaces from breaking when you start over *Added a new texture set *Fixed surfaces from messing up depth (sometimes) on older graphic cards *Fixed Cat-DOS from stopping the ambiance *Added more scenery *Fixed controls text *Fixed minor spelling errors *Added a new level *Added new specimens *Added a weapon *Fixed the flesh rooms to count as rooms *Fixed the Centipede spawning two holes on top of each other *Added more information to CAT-DOS Spooky January Update (2.5) (Mac Version) -Uploaded on Jan 27th, 2015 Spooky January Update (2.5) For Mac got released on Jan 27th, 2015. Spooky's House of Jump Scares 2.5 (Mac Version 2) -Uploaded on Feb 1, 2015 Second Spooky January Update (2.5) For Mac got released on Feb 1, 2015. Spooky's Game on Steam Greenlight -Uploaded on Feb 2nd, 2015 While this is not an 'update', it is still a somewhat important announcement. Kira announced that Spooky's House of Jump Scares would be getting its own downloadable content. (DLC) The game is still free, but you must pay for DLC. Spooky March Update (2.7) -Uploaded on Mar 12th, 2015 A few more levels and enemies, some extra polish and scenery, and more has been included in this new update. IndieDB Staff - Please place under embargo until 3/13/15 if you can. *Fixed up some weird frames on Spooky *Made jump scare sounds editable *Fixed maze rooms for being too frequent *Fixed Specimen 8's voice *Added a Pause feature *Added two new levels *Added two new NPCs *Added more art *Made NPC textures editable *Added more sounds *Added more texture sets *Added more scenery *Fixed the footstep sounds *Added more rooms *Fixed minor glitches Spooky Steam Early Access and Updates (2.7.1) -Uploaded on Apr 24th, 2015 *Replaced Specimen 10 *Added more rooms *Added a new minigame *Polished animations *Lowered memory usage *Added more options Spooky July Update (2.8) -Uploaded on Jul 21st, 2015 *Added new levels *Added new NPCs *Added new textures *Added new scenery *Added new rooms *Added an ending *Added more notes *Added more scares *Fixed bugs *Balanced gameplay *Optimized assets Spooky Bug Fix Update(2.8.1) *Bug Fixes Spooky Bug Fix Update 2(2.8.2) *More Bug Fixes Category:Updates Category:Miscellaneous